Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats
by MandKxo
Summary: The Chinese Goverment is interested in using Max and the Flock as weapons. Max refuses, but what happens when the whitecoats are willing to do anything to make her change her mind? Even hurt a member of the Flock? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my MRStory! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

Chapter 1:

MAX POV:

I flapped my wings harder as a huge gust of wind blew my flock and I backwards. _Phew! Flying can be very energy absorbing sometimes. _

We were on the run again, this time on our way to Arizona. Actually, we were going to the only place I knew in Arizona. That's right, we were on our way to Ella's and Dr. Martinez's, a.k.a my half-sister and mom. I did feel kind of bad, asking once again for food and shelter from them. It does takes allot to feed six mutant kids and a dog! Oh well, hopefully they will appreciate the visit.

"Max, I'm hungry", came a whining voice from my left.

I turned to see Nudge, her tangled mane of hair blowing wildly in the wind. I turned to my right, only to see Angel and Gazzy looking at me solemnly. Then Angel gave me Bambi eyes. I tried to look away, but was caught by Nudge, who was also doing Bambi eyes. I looked over at Fang, giving him a look that said: "help!" He shrugged and gave me a look in return that said: " You know I can't. I can't resist those Bambi eyes either."

"Iggy?! Some help please?"

"Sorry, Max, but I'm kind of craving a big burger right now…"_Ugh! No fair! _"Fine. We'll stop and get some food. Although I was hoping to get to Dr. Martinez's faster, but I guess it will have to wait."

The kids cheered at me caving, and began scanning the area for a fast food joint to get some chow.

Fifteen minutes later, we had found McDonalds, or as Gazzy likes to call it "the golden arches" and descended. After making sure everyone had gone before me, I tucked in my wings and did I dive bomb straight for the restaurant.

Landing 100 yards away, we all tucked in our wings and pulled our hoodies over to cover our wings. In the restaurant I did a quick 360 instinctively. No one was morphing into Erasers, so it was all good.

After we ordered, which took quite awhile, we sat down at two largetables near the exit. Because we're just paranoid that way.

"So, Max, where are we going exactly?" Angel asked in her sweet, innocent voice.

"We're on our way to Ella's house, sweetie. We're going to stay there for awhile, and freshen up, until we decide where else we're going to go."

"Ok. Whatever you say Max."

We finished our huge order of burgers and fries, and left the McDonalds. We took off into the air, one by one, me being the last one. As soon as everyone else was in the air, I took off, feeling the rush of wind blow through my body and hair.

I went into one of my zoned out moments, observing my flock. I looked over at Nudge and Angel and realized how badly we all needed a bath. Angel's hair was limp and her blonde curls were losing volume. Her face was smeared with dirt, cuts and bruises. Nudge looked worse, her dark skin looking even darker under the caked mud. I sighed in relief that we were going somewhere that offered us showers.

I glanced to my other side, seeing Gazzy and Iggy in deep conversation. I sighed, but this time not in relief, but in annoyance. They were probably talking about the next bomb they were going to create. They were exhausted, dirty and emotionally wiped, and yet they still found the energy to talk about bombs.

I looked behind me, only to see Fang flying silently. I flapped on the spot, not moving anywhere, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"How ya doing Fang?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Fine" he said in his usual tone.

"Fine? All I get is one syllable?! Am I not worth talking to, Fang?"

He cocked an eyebrow and just looked at me quizzically.

"Never mind" I flew off, joining Angel and Nudge on their conversation on clothes. Which I would rather not be doing, but anything to break the awkward silence between Fang and me.

After 15 more minutes of a long talk about tank tops and miniskirts, I could finally see Ella's and Dr. Martinez's house. I smiled, soon I would be inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats. I'm glad you were enthusiastic about the first chapter. Sorry it has taken awhile to upload the second chapter...I am new to FanFic so it is taking me awhile to understand everything! Anyway...hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

MAX POV:

We landed in the yard of Ella's house around 3pm that day. It was still early, so Ella would be at school, but hopefully, Dr. Martinez would be home. I didn't know for sure though, we hadn't exactly left a message or anything.

I walked up onto the porch, my flock members behind me. I cautiously moved my hand up to the door and knocked three times. I heard shuffling footsteps and then a smiling Dr. Martinez answered the door.

"Max! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in. And I see you brought your flock?"

"Uh...yeah" I said, overwhelmed by the huge welcome. "You've met them all before. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel."

Total coughed at my feet.

"Oh. And Total."

"Welcome. Make yourself at home. Ella's just at school. She should be home soon."

"Great."

Dr. Martinez rushed into the kitchen to get us some snacks and we all sat down awkwardly in the living room. She hurried back in the room, carrying a pitcher of juice and some cookies. We devoured them in seconds, and she looked at us shocked, but then quickly wiped it off her face and turned to me.

"So, Max, how long do you plan on staying here?"

Oops. "I haven't exactly thought that far" I said. Everyone's eyes were on me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. "We were hoping we could stay here until we find out what and where we are going to go next. If that's ok with you" I quickly added.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. I am sure you're all exhausted, so I'll just let you guys rest. If you want to take a shower, it's down the hall and to your left."

"YES!" I shouted out unexpectedly. Everyone was staring at me again and I knew it, but I didn't care. I ran down the hall, shot to my left, and slammed the bathroom door. Everyone else's shower was going to have to wait.

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...hope you like! XD**

Chapter 3:

MAX POV:

I stepped out of the shower. All the stress of everything just seemed to be washed away with the hot water. It felt so good. I wrapped myself in a warm towel and dried my hair and the rest of my body. Then I put on my warm pajamas. Dr. Martinez had washed them, and now they were lemon-fresh and warm. Ahh…

I made my way into the hall and into the living room. I scanned the area. Fang was on the couch with his stolen-Itex laptop, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella ( she had returned home when I was in the shower) and Nudge were on the floor arguing over the rules of a card game. I smiled and sat down next to Fang.

"How are the fans?"

"Good" he replied, not even looking up from his laptop.

Again with the one syllable. And this time he didn't even make eye contact. Ugh! I would never understand Fang and his ways. Heck, I'd probably never be able to understand boys, let alone a mutant one!

Dr. Martinez called us from the kitchen for dinner. We all leapt up, even Fang, whose laptop just fell on the couch, abandoned. Oh well, his fans would have to wait.

We sat around the table, squished, because we had to bring in a lot more chairs to accommodate all of us. I was sitting next to Fang and he didn't even make eye contact with me when I asked him to pass the, very delicious, pasta. _What is going on with him? _

"So, Ella" I started conversationally, "how's school?"

"It's good. There is this one guy in my class, who is just so adorable. But I still think Zac Efron is so totally the hottest guy ever!"

"Oh!" I said, surprised by Ella's outburst on guys, then went on, "I'm not a Zac Efron Fan, I don't like him."

"That's 'cause you like Fang, right Max?" Angel looked up at me from the other side of the table.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew my face was getting red. " Uh, I never said that, sweetie."

"Of course you didn't say that, Max. You _thought _it."

Ok. We are seriously going to need to have a talk about reading others minds.

"Um…" I looked over at Fang, who was also bright red. I couldn't deny anything now. Crap.

'It's ok, Max." Nudge piped in. "We know it's true, so don't deny it. We all know one day you and Fang are gonna get together and you'll be like our mommy and daddy…and then you can have babies! Do you think they would be egg babies? Or like, mammals? If they were eggs, would you have to sit on them? And keep them warm? And then, like, Fang would have to go get you food? And stuff? Like a male robin does!? What would their names be?! I really like the name-"

Iggy put his hand over her mouth to stop her from rambling. I tried to send him a silent thank you, but him being blind and all, it didn't really work. I could now feel my face get flaming red. Fang was the same, his head bent over his plate, trying not to show it.

_This would be a great time for a smart comeback, Max. _I thought to myself. But then Iggy changed the subject and I tried to, telepathically, send him another thank you. If only I had mind powers like Angel.

After that fiasco, dinner went surprisingly well. Except for the few outbursts from either Total, saying he deserved a spot at the table, or from Gazzy or Angel arguing over the stupidest things, like whether dogs were better than cats. Near the end of dinner, Dr. Martinez asked the dreaded question.

"So what have you guys been doing?"

I stopped in mid-chew, and so did the others. Fang stiffened at my side and shot me a quick glance. They all knew I trusted Dr. Martinez with all my heart, but it still scared them to tell people things like that. They were used to the whole lying concept. (I've taught them well.) But of course, they all look to me to answer the question, because I'm Max the Invincible and all, leader of the flock.

"Um…well, we've been doing some stuff…um, it's really hard to explain actually…"

'It's ok. You don't have to respond" she said waving her hand in a motion for "stop". "I know you hate answering that kind of stuff."

Everyone relaxed and I could practically see the tension drift off of their shirts. Then, of course, they continued eating.

I excused myself from the table, clearing my dishes away and then leaving to the living room. I turned on the TV and absentmindedly started flicking through the channels. Someone sat down beside me and put their arm around my shoulder. Fang.

"Are you ok?"

"Wow three words. Is that a record?" I said sarcastically, trying to avoid the question.

He just continued to stare at me in that weird way he has and repeated the question. "Are you ok?"

"I guess so" I said, finally caving in. "I want to trust her, my mom, but after all we've been through, I don't know if we can." I shuddered and I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

He pulled me closer to him and tightened his grip around my shoulder. "Max, you'll be fine. We'll all be fine. And you need to trust your mom, we all need to actually. We just need to get use to the fact that we can trust someone outside of the flock. Give us some time, Max. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

I looked up at him and a small smile spread across my face. "You're becoming quite the chatterbox, you do know that, right?"

His mouth quirked into the slightest smile he kissed me on the forehead. "You'll be fine." And he got up and left the room, leaving me alone with my confusing thoughts.

**Umm...so ya...review. And there is FAX in the next upcoming chapters! So keep reading. If you don't like i tnow, I promise it gets good! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, unfortunately.**

Chapter 4:

MAX POV:

DREAM

_I ran through the forest at full speed. I could hear Erasers and dogs coming up behind me, closing in. I came to an opening in the forest. There was a cliff ahead of me. I spread open my thirteen foot wingspan and prepared to jump, but something caught my eye. It was a body. A dead, bloodied and bruised body. As I got closer I realized who the body belonged to. It was Fang. He had been shot. Three times it looked like. Twice to the stomach and once to the leg. I kneeled down beside the body, weeping. Tears fell on his bloodstained body. I didn't even pay attention to the Erasers that slowly began to surround me. I just knelt their, shocked. And then, came a blow to my stomach and everything went black._

I woke up, panting heavily. I looked around, worried and realized that I was in Ella's bedroom. I sighed with relief. _It was just a dream. A very terrible dream, but a dream all the same. But was Fang ok? _I ran across the hall. Not caring if I woke anyone. I knocked on his door.

"Fang? FANG!?" I yelled even louder when he didn't respond the first time.

"Huh?"

"Fang! Are you ok?!" Tears all of a sudden flooded my eyes and I began to cry hysterically. I repeated the question.

"Fang, are you ok?!" I banged on the door again, louder this time.

A shirtless Fang opened the door. "Max? What are you doing? Of course I'm ok. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I didn't say anything, but lunged at Fang, hugging him hard. "You're alive!" I sobbed harder into his shoulder. He pulled me off of him and gazed at me intently.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking like he was about to drive me to the hospital and check me into the mental ward. I pushed past him and sat on his bed. When he turned and looked at me, I started sobbing all over again.

"Max, what's wrong?" he said softly, but firmly, as if to say: you better tell me or I'll l force it out of you. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder like he had done earlier that day.

"I…I had…a dream" I choked out. I turned to him and he just stared at me, his face emotionless.

"And…it was about me…and you…kind of…" I trailed off, hoping he would see where I was going with this and drop it. But he just kept staring at me, telling me to continue.

"I was running away from the school…like in past dreams I've had. I was about to escape…off the cliff…when I saw…" I choked, not being able to spit out the last part. Sniffling, I continued, "when I saw…your body…your dead body." I said the last part so fast I almost choked again. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with horror. Fang just stared at me. To anyone else he would of looked impassive. But to me, he looked kind of worried. I got Fang worried! Remind me to laugh about that later. Then, as quickly as it was there, it was gone. And he chuckled softly.

"Fang?! How could you laugh!?" I almost hit him, but I was too upset. "I'm kind of upset here! Ya know?" I said, pointing to my red, teary eyes.

"Max, don't worry. It was a dream. Everything's fine. I'm fine, you're fine, the rest of the flock is fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"You are getting really tired of saying that, aren't you?" I asked him, smiling for the first time that night.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

I punched his arm playfully and he pretended to wince in pain. "Ow!"

"You deserve it!"

I got up then and made my way to the door, but Fang's voice stopped me.

"Max? Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

I just stood their, startled at Fang's bizarre question. Then he added jokingly, "so you don't get scared from your widdle nightmares anymore?"

I ran to the bed and jumped on it. Grabbing the pillow from underneath Fang's head and whacking him repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Max!" He pulled me closer onto the bed and took the pillow from my grasp.

"Hey!"

Pulling me closer to him, I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Max," he whispered softly, "I love you"

"Fang, I love you too." I whispered back and then he swooped in and kissed me. And you know what? This time, I kissed back.

**HOPE YOU LIKED FAX! Please keep reading, it's gonna get good!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

FANG POV:

The sun shining in through the window woke me up the next morning. I tried to block the sun from my eyes and rolled over the opposite direction. Max was lying in bed next to me. Her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed. I gave the tiniest smile as I remembered last nights events. A smile that would never be shown around Max or the others in the flock.

I slowly got out of bed, trying my best not to wake Max. She needed her rest and the last thing I needed was a grumpy Max in the morning. But, my attempt failed and Max blinked twice before looking up at me.

"Good morning, Fang" she said, her voice sounding tired. She did not smile or even look up at me. _Gosh, sometimes she can be as impassive __and emotionless as me sometimes. _She just rolled over, her face now buried deep in the pillow.

"How did you sleep?" Her voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Fine."

"Ah. Back to the one syllable sentences, are we now?"

I couldn't help but smile. It was good to know that last night hadn't changed the real Max. And I wasn't going to let it change me either.

Suddenly, Max jumped out of bed and made her way towards the door.

"I should probably get dressed" she said, looking back at me. "I'll see you at breakfast."

And she left. With my raptor hearing I could hear her feet scurrying down the hall and then the door slam shut behind her. I sighed. I would never understand that woman.

**Can we have like, ten reviews before I post the next chapter? Just ten?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I did not think the story would be that good. This is chapter six...you asked for it. The next chapter is where the fun begins, so keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, JP does.**

Chapter 6:

MAX POV:

In my room I thought about last night. Now that I thought about it, I was being a huge baby. It was a dream. A stupid, believable, fake dream. And I ran to Fang's room, crying like a baby. Good thing the others weren't around to see that. It was embarrassing enough having Fang knowing. Hopefully he wouldn't tell the others. There was no sense worrying them.

And then, of course, there was the kiss. What was I going to do about that? Was there an "us" now? Should we tell the rest of the flock? I shook my head as if to get rid of all the tormenting thoughts. I guarantee you I would have a headache by the end of today.

I opened the door to Ella's room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Everyone was seated around the table. Dr. Martinez was at the head of the table, Gazzy beside Iggy, Nudge beside Angel and Fang beside…

I guess that's my spot. Can we say awkward?

I sat down next to Fang and helped myself to some pancakes.

"Good morning, gang. What do you guys want to do today?"

"Mall!" Nudge shouted almost immediately.

"Oh, please no!" I groaned.

"How about a football game?" Iggy suggested thoughtfully.

"Uh…no!" The last thing I wanted was Fang and Iggy checking out hot cheerleaders. Especially Fang, who kissed me last night, thank you very much!

"How about we just chill out today? Ok guys?"

"Fine. But we don't get any fun ever. I don't just want to sit around and relax!" Gazzy said, whining.

I sighed, I guess running everyday from half man, half wolf genetic experiments wasn't enough fun and excitement for him. I always thought it was…

"Ok. How about we hit the beach? Is that cool with everyone?"

"YA!" and "Let's go!" were most of the responses, except for someone's…

"Fang? Do you not want to go to the beach?"

"It's fine, it's just that…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence, but I knew what he was thinking. We had had some really bad experiences at the beach. Fang almost getting killed by Ari, me trying to get a chip out of my arm, practically killing myself…yeah that pretty much sums it up.

"We'll have fun. For once we won't have to worry about anything. Let's just go and relax."

He nodded and then headed out the door, unfurling his black wings. He took a running start, and then jumped into the air, his 14 foot wingspan moving powerfully. I followed, opening my wings and jumped into the air. Beach, here we come.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a really short chapter, and I aplogize for that. Hope the excitement in the next few chapters will make up for that! **

Chapter 7:

MAX POV

I landed so hard on the beach that I almost did a face plant in the sand. After everyone else was settled and happy, I laid down my towel and sat down, watching the rest of my flock play happily in the water. I thought about last night and Fang and my head almost hurt from all the emotion that was going on inside there. _How would Fang and I being together affect the flock? Would the like it? Or hate it? Were Fang and I together now? Or do both of us just kind of know we like each other but we're not exactly together? Would I still be his best friend, or would liking each other ruin everything? What if Fang and I being together was a bad thing? Oh my god! This is worse than a brain attack! _I tortured myself with these pointless questions all day, one question leading to another, and then another, and then another…you get the point.

_Max, you need to focus on saving the world. Not about your love life with Fang._

_Oh shut up! _

_You also need to keep moving Max. You are putting both Ella and Dr. Martinez in danger by staying with them for this long._

I frowned. As much as I hated to admit it, the Voice was right. I was putting Ella and Dr. Martinez in danger. As much as I didn't want to, we would soon need to be on the run again.

I was had finally relaxed and was sun tanning, when a soft humming came to my ears. The sound of hundreds of Flyboys coming at you, ready to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, a really short chappie. Will you forgive me? (gives sweet, angel like, smile)**

Chapter 8:

MAX POV:

I jumped up, immediately positioning myself into a fighting stance.

"Everyone, U and A, NOW!"

Everyone followed my orders, unfurling their wings and leaping up into the air. 10, 20 feet, they rose, before being attacked by a swarm of Flyboys. I lunged at one, enraged. _Could we not have one day off? One relaxing day at the beach is all I am asking for! _I grabbed another twisting his neck as far is it would go. The red glint in his eyes faded and he crumpled to the floor. I snorted, unimpressed. The whitecoats were going to have to do a lot better than that to take me down. I did a quick recon, checking on the members of my flock. Fang was locked in a tight battle with two Flyboys, the new version. He fought hard, but was barely holding his own. Iggy was above, dropping as much explosives as he had on the opposing Flyboys. _I swear, one of these days I will figure out where he hides all that stuff._

_Max, Gazzy._

I turned to my left, only to see Gazzy brutally beaten by two Flyboys.

"Let go of him!" I screamed, taking down one of the Flyboys. "Just…leave…us…alone!" I screamed again, punching with every word.

"Max! Watch out!" I could barely register what was happening, before a Flyboy came and hit me square between the shoulder blades. I tumbled forward, waving my arms to try and catch my balance, but failed. My head hit the ground with a loud SMACK! My vision went blurry as I tried to make out my surroundings, and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I have not uploaded any new chapters in two days...I was at my friend's cottage. I'm glad you guys think I upload fast! I hate it when there is a really good FanFic and I have to wait forever for the chapter! So..ya! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Here is chapter 9. enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

MAX POV:

Just to inform you: It really isn't fun when you pass out. Just letting you know, so you don't pass out anytime soon.

I woke up to see four flock members looking down at me. Wait, four? I mentally did attendance in my head. Fang? Check. Iggy? Check. Nudge? Check. Angel and Total? Check. Check. So…where was Gazzy?

"Where's Gazzy?" I asked, out loud this time.

"Gone" said Fang in his signature monotone.

"What do you mean, gone?" Panic started creeping through my body. I tried to sit up, but Fang put his hand on my shoulder, motioning for me to lie back down. I did, only because I didn't want to argue with Fang in a time like this.

"Where's Gazzy!?" I asked firmly, with less panic.

"The Flyboys took him. Back to the School, we think."

I nodded slowly, trying to keep my panic intact.

"We need to go after them. First, we need to go back to Dr. Martinez's, get our stuff. Then we'll head out. I finished, looking up at the four remaining members of my flock. They nodded in agreement. They looked determined.

"Ok then. Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

Max POV:

We flew back to Dr. Martinez's in record time. I guess having to save one of your flock members is motivating.

I burst through the door of the house.

"Mom! Ella! Come here…QUICK!"

They both hurried out of the rooms they were in and joined us in the kitchen. Seeing our bloodstained shirts and bruised bodies, they gasped.

"What happened?" Ella asked with concern.

"Ran into some Flyboys" I said shrugging, like it was no problem. "But that's not the problem. The problem is-"

"Where's Gazzy?" Ella asked, cutting me off.

"That's the problem. Gazzy was taken by the Flyboys. We need to go after them."

Dr Martinez and Ella were speechless, so I continued talking.

"We need to get moving…like, now. We're here to get our stuff and then we're on the road…again." Dr. Martinez opened her mouth to speak, but I motioned for her to stop. "Plus, we are putting the both of you in danger by staying here. We were going to leave soon anyway, kidnapping or not."

Dr. Martinez did not look convinced.

"Please, we need to go, now!" I was pleading, but it didn't matter. For all we knew, Gazzy was in a Pet Smart dog crate right now.

"Ok."

_Huh? _I was surprised by how easily she caved, but quickly wiped the expression off my face.

"Thanks."

I pushed past her and Ella and motioned for the others to follow me. In ten minutes we had packed, said our tearful goodbyes and before we knew it we were back in the air again.

**Next Chapter will be posted soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. Here's a fairly long chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy! And PLEASE review! Not like you haven't been, but the more the merrier! ( I hope I spelt merrier right!) XD**

Chapter 11:

MAX POV:

We had been in the air for about an hour now. I didn't know exactly, since none of us had invested in a watch. I did know, however, how long it took to get from Arizona to California, and we still had a couple more hours to go.

I winced at the thought of going to California, home of the dreaded School. But we had to go, had to save Gazzy.

I winced again, this time by a blow to my head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I turned to Nudge, who was flying above me: A perfect position to slap someone upside the head.

"I was trying to get your attention. Fang told me to."

I glared over at Fang and he gave me one of his rare smiles.

"You were mumbling again."

I scowled at him, sending him the message: 'I'll deal with you later," and turned back to Nudge.

"What did you want, sweetie?"

"Some food, please." she said, finishing off her statement with a sweet smile.

I frowned, how did not see that coming?

"One sec"

I flew up to Iggy, who was holding the cooler.

"Iggy, can I see the cooler?"

"Yeah, sure." he said glumly, passing me the cooler stuffed with food that my mom had thoughtfully provided. I looked up at him. Poor guy. He was really missing Gazzy.

I flew back down to Nudge and threw her the cooler.

"Help yourself."

She smiled and thanked me and started to rummage through the cooler.

I looked over at Angel.

"Do you want anything, sweetie?"

"No thanks." Angel looked more upset than Iggy. Gazzy was her brother after all. The only blood-related siblings out of all of us. I remember how Gazzy was the same way when the took Angel.

Remembering this made me mad all over again.

_Why did they have to take Gazzy?! Why can't they just ever leave us alone! _I practically screamed to myself.

_You need to relax, Maximum._

_Oh, hello, Voice. Nice of you to drop in so unexpectedly at random moments when I least expect it! And for the record, don't call me Maximum! _I shouted so loud, making my head hurt.

_I can call you whatever I want, Maximum._

And if just to prove his point more, a sharp pain came to my head.

"Ow!" I closed my eyes and brought my hands to my temples, rubbing them gently.

I heard the flapping of wings next to me and then a soft, calm voice.

"Max, is it the Voice?" Fang asked in a whisper, so only I could hear him.

I gave a small nod, but didn't open my eyes.

"Do you want to stop and rest?"

I shook my head no and forced my eyelids open.

"I'm fine." But as soon as the words left my lips, my wings folded and I plummeted towards the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Unfortunately...:(**

Chapter 12:

MAX POV:

I shrieked in pain. My head was pounding and it felt like it was going to explode. I grabbed my head with both hands, trying to relieve the pain.

_Why is this happening? _I asked myself. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Then I screamed and ear-splitting scream as another wave of sharp pain hit my head.

_Make it stop! Please make it stop! _I found myself wailing.

Then Fang's arms scooped me up and I felt myself rise. Talk about déjà vu.

The pain slowly faded, but I didn't open my eyes. For awhile, I just lay there, barely conscious, in Fang's arms. Then, slowly, slowly I opened them.

"I think you need to rest" were Fang's first words.

"No Fang. Let me go. I can fly."

"If you call dropping hundreds of feet out of the sky falling, then, yes, you can fly."

"Fang, let me go. I'm fine, now."

""Uh…" he said, pretending to think about it, "no," he concluded.

"Fang" I said, my tone icy. "Let…me…go."

"No" he said even more firmly, his eyes piercing.

I huffed and began to shift in his arms, hoping he'd let go. But this was Fang I was talking about. Her just tightened his grip even more.

_Now I have to enjoy the rest of the trip in Fang's arms. Oh joy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

MAX POV:

We landed 1000 meters away from the school in a forest. I really just wanted to fly in, kick some whitecoat butt, find Gazzy and go, but that was stupid. And come on, I am far from being stupid.

So, we trekked through the forest, not daring to speak to one another. When we came to a clearing, we hid behind some bushes and waited.

I took a long, good look at the School, where I had grown up. It was a gloomy looking place. The outside walls were grey brick, and the front door was like an iron castle gate. It reminded me of the Itex castle in Germany. I guess they all had the same builder.

"Angel, do you feel anything?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard.

"Some really, really bad stuff, Max. But nothing about Gazzy. I can't feel anything about him." She opened her eyes and frowned. She was disappointed she couldn't do anything to help Gazzy.

"Ok, sweetie. Thanks for trying."

She gave me a very faint smile and I gave her a reassuring one back.

_We're going to get him back. _

Startled, Angel looked over at me. And then she just smiled. A real smile.

"Ok guys. Let's blow this popsicle stand."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok. I am writing really short chapters and I apologize about that. I will try to write longer chapters! XD**

Chapter 14:

MAX POV:

Ok, to be brutally honest with you, I didn't have a plan. But when has that ever stopped me before? I just go with the flow.

"Ok. Let's fly over these gates."

"You want to just fly over them, so abruptly?" Iggy asked, astonished.

"Do you have a better idea, wise guy?"

"Uh…well, what about the ventilation system?"

Hmm. I hadn't thought about that. It could work…

"Ok. I'll fly onto the roof. See if we can get in through there. If so, you guys follow."

I gave a quick nod to Fang, and he nodded back. It was Fang-and-Max talk for: "your in charge. Make sure you get them over there when I signal."

I opened my wings and flew up 30 feet to the School's roof. I landed, quiet like a cat. I started looking for a vent, or anything, that would get us inside the building. I had to work fast. I'd say I had about a minute before they realized I was up here. I scanned the roof in front of me. Nothing. I looked behind me. Nothing

_To your right, Max. _

I looked to my right, a small vent was there. Barely noticeable. It was just big enough to fit me and the others. I smiled.

_Thank you, Voice._

The Voice didn't respond. Typical.

I opened the vent. It was dark and small, and I could already feel the claustrophobia kicking in.

_Oh well. I'll have to just suck it up then, won't I? _

I waved my right hand in the air, signaling the rest of my flock to join me. They flew over and landed silently like I did. One by one we entered the vent. Me first, then Angel, Nudge and Iggy. Fang brought up the rear. I took in a deep breath as I began crawling through the vent. Show time.


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! A LONG CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 15:

Max POV:

I took in slow deep breaths as I crawled through the vent.

_Relax, Max. Relax. _I told myself repeatedly. Suddenly, I stopped and I heard the others stop behind me. I heard voices. Leaning in, I listened closer.

"The avian hybrid experiment "Subject 10" is in room 23B. He has been causing lots of trouble, so we just gave him a small anesthetic. He'll be out for a few hours."

I narrowed my eyes. They were talking about Gazzy. A small anesthetic? How could they! Anger flooded through my body. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood. I really just wanted to jump through this vent and grab their throats. But I controlled myself. We needed to find Gazzy. Before they do more than put a "small anesthetic" into him.

"Good." Was the other whitecoats reply.

I waited until the whitecoats had left the room and then I turned to Angel.

"Try and find out where room 23B is."

"On it."

I watched once more as her eyes closed shut. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. I waited patiently for her talk.

" We need to go a little farther, up this shaft and then turning to our left. There should be a vent their we can jump through into the room."

"Way to go Angel!" I whisper-yelled.

She beamed up at me happily.

"Ok, lets get a move on then!"

We crawled upwards in the vents for a few minutes. Stopping every once and a while to hear conversations going on between whitecoats. Anything that would help us find Gazzy. As we came to a fork in the road, or vent would be more appropriate, we stopped.

"This way now" Angel said pointing to her left.

I nodded and continued my way through the maze of the vents. When I came to a vent on the floor, I mouthed to Angel "here?" She nodded in response. Slowly and quietly I began taking out the bolts holding the vent in place. I then lifted the vent off and placed it quietly next to me. I poked my head through. I looked to left and right, up and down. No whitecoats. Phew.

I lowered myself into the room, putting a finger to my lips to motion to my flock to be quiet. They listened. If only they did that more often!

I landed on the hard cement floor of the School. I looked around. I was in a storage room, like a basement. They kept Gazzy in basement! I am so going to kill them! Speaking of Gazzy, his crate was toppled over on its side. Gazzy lay in it, bloodied, bruised and unconscious. I ran over to him, making more sound than I hoped. I fiddled with the lock, but could not open it.

"Iggy, over here, 9-o-clock."

Iggy turned to the sound of my voice and walked over quickly. He lightly touched the lock, figuring it out, and then he went to work. It took him three minutes. A personal best.

As soon as Iggy opened the door, I went to grab Gazzy, but Fang beat me to it. He held Gazzy, bridal style and made his way towards the exit. I looked over at the rest of the Flock.

"Let's get out of here."

They all nodded, except for Angel, whose eyes were closed shut.

"Angel?" I said warily.

Her eyes shot open so fast, that I backed away.

"Max, it's a trap."

And then I inhaled the sweet smell of sleeping gas.

**DUN DUN DUN! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16! More chapters will be posted soon! And thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 16:

MAX POV:

When I awoke next, my hands and feet were bound together by rope. I immediately panicked and struggled against the rope, but stopped when I realized I couldn't move at all. Not even a muscle. Then my eyes widened as I realized where I was.

_I'm in an isolation tank. _

_Very good, Maximum. I knew it wouldn't be long before you figured it out. _

_Why, thank you, Voice. Now, if you could be productive and give me some useful information, that would be great! _

_You're at the School, Maximum. _

_No freaking duh! _

_Your flock is next to you._

I turned my head as much as I could, which was ever so slightly. I could just barely make out six shadowy figures, also in isolation tanks. It looked like they were all still unconscious.

I turned my head back, positioning myself so I was looking at what I thought was the ceiling. I couldn't tell. Everything was black.

I tried again to move around, do SOMETHING, but I couldn't. It was like my brain wasn't receiving messages from my body properly. I felt so powerless and…unproductive. If that makes sense.

I heard a small grunt from beside me. It was Iggy, and he was trying to move around.

"It's no use Iggy. We're in isolation tanks. We can't move."

The shifting next to me stopped, but there was no response from Iggy.

"Max, what's happening?" came Nudge's voice in a scared whisper. Her voice sounded worn and tired.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." I croaked. Wet, silent tears fell down my cheeks. For once I was thankful this room was pitch dark, so Nudge or any of the others couldn't see me like this.

As I laid there, unable to move, I asked my voice the same question.

_What is happening? What's happening to us?_ I held back more tears as I asked the question.

_They're doing some final test before your task._

_Huh!? Task? What task!?_

But the Voice didn't respond. I practically groaned in frustration. Could my voice just ever give me the answer to anything?! Does everything always have to be a freaking test!?

I was in the middle of arguing with my Voice, when a door opened. The light was blinding and it brought back painful memories of the last time I was in the isolation tank.

Large, strong arms reached into the tank and scooped me up.

_This is my chance. This is my chance to fight and escape. _I thought. But I couldn't force my body to move. I could not open my wings, let along find the energy to fly.

_Ugh! _I mentally groaned. _This sucks. _Massive understatement.

_This majorly sucks. _My Voice chipped in. I was amazed at how happy my Voice was when I am suffering like this.

_Still an understatement. _I replied back glumly.

We were in a different hallway now. The smell of floor cleaner and anesthetic filled my nose. It made me sick. I could hear the soft _tap, tap _of the whitecoat's footsteps behind me. I tried to memorize hallways, exits, landmarks and any other possible escape routes, but my brain was to jumbled to process anything. They probably did that on purpose. Those nasty, evil, pompous, terrible…

I went on, calling them any name I could think of until, finally, the footsteps stopped. I could make out some murmuring, but nothing was clear, A door opened and I was laid down on the cold, tile floor.

Then the door clicked shut, and my flock and I were left to fend for ourselves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! With a teensy weensy bit of FAX! YAY!**

Chapter 17:

Max POV:

Lights turned on and I saw that we were in a well lit room with white tiles and white walls. I stood up, putting my hands on the ground to support myself, and dusted myself off. I took this time to study my surroundings more. Basically, it looked like we were in a giant white box, with the only colour or movement being us. There were no windows ( no surprise there!) and I suspected that we were underground (again, no surprise.)

Hmm. No dog crates? This was definitely an improvement.

I looked over at my flock. They were all slowly getting up. I went over to Gazzy first. He was the most bruised and beaten of all of us.

"Gazzy, how are you?"

"Fine. But my arm hurts. I think it might be broken."

I motioned for Iggy, then remembered that he was blind.

"Iggy, can you come here, please? Gazzy's injured."

Iggy nodded and made his way over to Gazzy and I. He touched the injured arm lightly. His hands hovered over the arm, barely touching it.

"It's a really bad sprain. But not broken."

I let out a sigh of relief and so did Gazzy.

"That's good." I said.

"We'll need a sling though, or some kind of cast."

I nodded, taking off my sweater. I ripped a piece out of it, making a sling. Not the best, but it will have to do. I handed it to Iggy who lightly tied it around Gazzy.

"Thanks" he murmured.

I took a long and hard look at him. He looked terrible and my throat tightened. _Don't cry, don't cry._ I told myself.

I distracted myself and looked over at Nudge, Fang and Angel. Nudge was slumped up against the wall, her eyes closed. For once she wasn't talking. Angel was curled up next to her, in the same position. Fang was leaning against the wall, looking at me. He looked pale, and his usual chocolate brown eyes were cloudy.

I walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

But he was lying. He was weak and tired, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. You're not." I said, pointing at him.

"I just need to rest."

I nodded, and watched as Fang slumped to the floor, his back against the wall. His eyes closed shut and his breathing slowed. He must be really tired to admit that he was actually weak.

I looked around our "room." Angel and Nudge were cuddling together, backs against the wall. Total was in curled up in Angel's lap, obviously making her quite warm. Iggy and Gazzy were sprawled out on the cold, tile floor. Not the comfiest place to sleep, but we've had worse, so they weren't complaining.

I yawned. Since there was nothing else to do, I might as well get some rest too.

I sat down next to Fang and snuggled closer to him. He opened his eyes, shocked, but then relaxed. He put his arm around me and pulled me so my head rested on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep" he murmured softly in my ear.

"You too" I said, smiling.

And in minutes we were both out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. This is a really long chapter!! Hope you like it. **

Chapter 18:

MAX POV:

I woke to the opening of our cell door. I got up quickly, adrenaline pounding through my veins. I heard the rest of my flock get up behind me, including Fang, who had to use the wall for support.

A female whitecoat walked in. She was short, with red hair and spectacles. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. Two Flyboys were with her, the new version, with their guns attached to their arms.

"We need Max." she said, looking up from her clipboard.

Fang instinctively moved between the whitecoat and I.

I motioned for him to step aside, and he did.

"It's ok" I told him "I'll go."

I followed her out the door and through several hallways. You're probably thinking: "What the heck, Max! Why did you do that?!"

Simple. She had Flyboys. Those Flyboys had guns. If I had taken her out, those Flyboys would of finished me off. Also, they probably have alarms set in them in case of things like that.

So, it's best to cooperate. For now, anyway.

She led me to a room with only a small desk and chair.

"Sit" she told me, pointing to the chair.

I did as I was told, moving to the chair across from the desk. As soon as I sat down, I was strapped to the chair by metal bars, reminding me of the time Ari did the same to me, not so long ago.

"Wait here."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't do anything but wait.

Ages later, she returned, with another man accompanying her. I recognized him almost instantly. It was Ter Borcht. Evil genetic scientist. Great…

"I am surprised to see that you are not dead yet!" he spoke, with a very heavy accent.

"Not even a hello? I would expect better manners from you, Ter Borchy." I replied, pretending to be shocked.

He continued on, ignoring me. "If it was up to me, you would be dead right now."

"OH!" I said, putting my hand to my mouth. "Did they deprive you of your whitecoat badge?! Do you no longer have a say in what goes on around here?"

He scowled at me and I scowled right back.

"But," he went on "the Chinese Government was impressed with you."

I thought back to the interview at the Itex castle in Germany. Oh crap. I could see where this was going.

"Vey are very interested in uzing you for veapons."

Yep, thought so.

Just then, another whitecoat came in carrying a tray of food. He lay it down in front of me.

"I don't want any of the crap that you call food!" I spat, anger now controlling my body.

He looked up at me, alarmed, and then picked up the tray and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Now, where were we?" I asked sweetly, gazing back up at Ter Borcht.

'You no perfectly vell vhere ve where, you failure of an experiment" he snapped at me, is eyes round and frightening.

I didn't let it bother me.

'Oh, right" I said, pretending to remember. "the veapons." I said that last part in a whisper, as if the word was cursed.

"Yes, the veapons. Are you interested?"

I blinked, astonished.

"What do you think I am!? A moron?! Of course I'm not interested, you idiot!"

Ter Borcht's face was impassive and his gaze never left mine.

"Ve vill make you change your mine" he said, grinning evilly. 'Ve can be very persuasive, you'll see."

I snorted. "Unless you happen to have a large amount of chocolate in that abnormally large pocket of yours, your out of luck, buddy."

He didn't say anything and motioned for the Flyboys. They stopped guarding the door and I tensed, ready to fight. They must of figured that out, because they injected something into me. I could feel the small pinch of the needle and my vision went blurry. I did not black out, but it felt as if all my energy had been sucked out with that single needle.

I felt them unstrap me from the chair and sling them over their shoulder's, fireman style. They carried me back to my cell, turning left and right down different hallways, making me sick. They opened my cell door and laid me down. Again I felt the feeling of cold tile on my body.

I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled from under me. I felt both Fang and Iggy run to my side.

My stomach was turning, and I felt sick. I motioned for Fang and Iggy to let go of me, and they did. Then I staggered and slowly walked towards the corner of our cell. I leaned over and puked. I could taste the after taste of puke in my mouth. Bleah!

"Max, what did they do to you?" Nudge's eyes were widened in fear.

I leaned on Fang for support as I talked. "Talked to ter Borcht…Chinese Government…is interested…in using us…as weapons" I finished, taking a long deep breath. My flock was gazing intently at me.

"We aren't though, right?" Gazzy asked, frightened.

"That's what I said" I told him weakly.

" And then he said he…could be…very persuasive. Then he injected me with something and now I feel like crap." Fang's eyes flickered with anger. Out of all of us, he seemed to hate needles the most.

"It's nothing though, I'm fine" I said, thinking of how many times I had said "I'm fine" in the past few days, knowing I wasn't.

I shuddered. My arm was pounding from where the needle had been injected. Did I mention how much I hate needles? Well, I do. There were way up there on the "Things I hate" list. Right up there with ter Borcht and dog crates.

Fang shifted so I was leaning against him better. I now feel cold sweat on my body and running down my face. Fang took off his signature black hoodie, and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks" I murmured, embarrassed. Once again, I was in a position where Fang needs to take care of me. Honestly, who is the flock leader here people?!

For the next few hours, I drifted in and out of unconsciousness. When I was awake, Fang was over me, urging me to eat or drink. I refused them both, even though I probably didn't mean it. When I was unconscious, I saw things in my mind, similar to when I was having a brain attack. Pictures, numbers and symbols whizzed by me, barely giving me enough time to register them.

After, I don't know how long, I was fully awake. How long had I been in that daze? A few hours? A few days? I opened my eyes wider and looked around. The rest of my Flock was awake, looking over me.

"Good morning" Angel said brightly.

I smiled. "Good morning to you too."

"Do you want something to eat?" Iggy asked.

And for a moment, I thought of all of us back home. Iggy cooking breakfast. It felt so real I could almost taste Iggy's delicious scrambled eggs. Then, reality hit me like a brick, and I remembered I haven't eaten in a long time. I remembered the whitecoat offering me food, and me flat out refusing it. That felt like so long ago.

"We saved some food for you. The whitecoats came in and gave us breakfast."

"Ah, room service. I guess it ain't so bad living here after all."

Fang chuckled, and I realized how relieved he must be that I am well enough to crack sarcastic comments.

Iggy handed me a tray of food. It reminded me of plane food. The kind you get when you ride economy and not business. Except this food looked way worse. I suddenly thought of the whitecoats injecting some sort of insulin in it and I almost puked again.

I pushed the tray away from me and just laid back against the wall.

"Max, you need to eat." said Fang, looking at me with stern eyes.

"I can't. That food looks to horrible."

"We gave Total some first, and he hasn't keeled over yet, so I think it's safe."

"Hey!" Total shouted from the opposite end of the room, where he was taking a potty break. Yep, he was making some colour adjustments to this boring, white room.

I dug into the food, suddenly realizing how hungry I really was. It made me feel a little better, emphasis on the little, and I didn't feel all that lightheaded anymore. The turning in my stomach seemed to have stopped and my arm had stopped throbbing awhile ago. However, I'm sure I _looked_ like crap. I could feel the weight of the bags under my eyes and my attire, which was a baggy t-shirt and jeans, was bloodstained and dirty.

I reached up and touched my head. The bump was there from when I had fallen when we were fighting the whitecoats. I could feel the crusty texture of dried blood. Gross. My hair was knotted and I would do pretty much anything right now to sink into a nice, hot bath. Ah…

But I'm sure that wasn't possible when you were being held underground in a lab, where they create genetic experiments day in and day out. I didn't know for sure though. They had upgraded us out of dog crates, right? Just goes to show, anything is possible.

The door of our cell opened and three whitecoats walked in, one of whom was Jeb. Two Flyboys followed behind them closely.

"Maximum, it is good to see that you are feeling better." Jeb spoke.

"I wouldn't have to feel better if it wasn't for you and your nasty whitecoats." I snarled.

Remember when I said all that nauseating, headaches, lightheadedness and vomiting was all gone? It came right back as soon as my eyes fell on Jeb.

He winced and I knew he felt guilty. Good, he should feel guilty.

A whitecoat broke the silence.

"Maximum, we need you and…" she looked down at her clipboard, consulting her notes "um…Fang" she looked up at us, as if waiting for us to follow her obediently. Yeah, right!

Fang and I just continued to stare at her as if she'd gone mental right before our eyes.

"Maximum," Jeb spoke. "if you don't listen, we'll have to take you by force." he said it quietly, as if the thought of them taking me by force was suppose to scare me.

I mean, how many times have they said they would have to take us by force? A lot. And it's never worked before.

"Maximum," Jeb said again, "we'll give you one last chance. If you don't come quietly…" he trailed off, hoping that we would get the picture.

Quite frankly, I did get the picture. But I wasn't going to cave. They were going to have do a lot better than that.

They did.

Before Fang and I had time to react, the whitecoats and the Flyboys, with the help of Jeb ( that evil traitor!) had us on the ground with our hands behind our back, just like in those cop shows on TV. The Flyboys cornered the other flock members in a corner. We struggled, twisting, turning and kicking, but it was no use. I'll spare you the details, you've probably heard it way to much. They put black bags over our heads, and I inhaled something. Something not good, I'm guessing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! WOOT!**

Chapter 19:

MAX POV:

Ok. How many times have they used sleeping gas on us, anyway? It was really getting old. They're going to have to think of a new tactic.

I woke up to a voice. No, not "the Voice," but _a_ voice.

"Max? Max?" Fang said, shaking me slightly.

"Huh? Wha-? Where are we?" I just noticed the white room, similar to the one we were in before. Identical, actually. Except for the fact it was just me and Fang. No Iggy, no Gazzy, no Nudge, no Angel, not even Total.

"A different room. We were separated from the rest of the flock."

I sat up straighter and then realized that there was a mirror on one of the walls. I groaned aloud.

"One way mirror?" I asked Fang, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yep." he said sighing.

"Great."

"Yep." he said again, agreeing with me.

He got up from beside me and started pacing the room, inspecting the walls and floors around him.

"We need to get out of here." he said quietly.

I looked at him with a "no-freaking-duh" expression.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

He gave me one of his rare smiles, making my heart swell.

and Fang from our gush fest. It was Jeb, holding two disgruntled sleeping bags. He looked at me, and I saw how tired he looked. He had large bags under his eyes and his face looked pale. Trapping and torturing avian-hybrids takes a lot out of you!

He dropped the sleeping bags on the tiled floor.

"These are for you. I want you to rest well, before your mission."

"I AM NOT ASSASSINATING ANYONE OR BOMBING ANY BUILDING!" I screamed in anger, catching both Fang and Jeb by surprise.

Then, Jeb took a long, hard look at me, and then sighed. He turned and made his way out the door, locking it shut behind him.

Fang walked over to the sleeping bags and picked them up, laying them down beside me.

"I'm not sleeping in that" I said, pointing at the sleeping bag Fang was holding.

"Come on, Max. Don't be stubborn. We need to rest up. To get a better shot of bursting out of this hell hole."

I frowned at him. Why does his cold, hard logic always beat out my will not to give in/anger/stubbornness?!

"Fine. But I am not going inside it. Just lying on top."

He shrugged, as if to say, "your call," and laid down on the other one next to me.

I yawned and then shifted my position on the sleeping bag to get comfortable. I closed my eyes, and then sleep took over.

I woke up hours later, wrapped up in the sleeping bag. I rolled over to wake up Fang, but then realized he wasn't there. All that lay beside me was a disgruntled looking sleeping bag. Meaning Fang did not go voluntarily. I stood up, angry. Angry at the whitecoats for everything they ever did to us and taking Fang, and angry at myself for being stupid enough for them to let them take Fang like that, right from under my nose. I cried out in frustration. I was so, so stupid! Did they drug me? How could I have not woken up?!

I banged on the walls with my fists, only doing more damage to beaten up self. Ok, that was stupid, I told myself miserably.

I sunk to the ground, my head between my knees. Now I felt more lonelier than ever. And more tired, and more hungry. My throat was dry and hoarse. I tried to remember the last time I drank anything.

_Be a leader, Max. Don't break down like a baby. You'll find a way to get out of here. _I repeated, over and over in my head.

The door opened…again, with Jeb in the doorframe, staring at me…again. Yeah, these whitecoats definitely need a new tactic.

"Max, I need you to come with me." He spoke softly, but firmly.

And guess what? I followed. Only because there was nothing better to do and hopefully Jeb would be an idiot and lead me to Fang.

I walked through the doorframe, leading me in another white room. This one had computers and technical stuff all around its walls. I saw an IV drip, a gurney and some other equipment that reminded me of a hospital. I shuddered as old, painful memories came rushing back to me.

On the wall opposite me was another one way mirror. This mirror looked into another room. In the centre of this room was a stretcher, with iron bars strapping down someone. It wasn't until I looked closer, that I realized that "someone" was Fang. He was unconscious. Huh. I guess Jeb was an idiot.

I walked closer to the mirror, gaining speed with every step. I put my fingertips out to touch it, to do anything to be one step closer to Fang. He had tubes going down his mouth and needles sticking in his veins. I had to look away to stop myself from puking. Or fainting.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. My voice was weak, cracking. I felt tears, and this time I could not hold them back. I could feel them slowly fall down my cheeks. I made no movement to wipe them away.

Jeb said nothing. He just nodded towards one of the whitecoats who was at the computer.

He started up the computer and it booted to life. The screen glowed blue for a moment, before turning to the homepage. The whitecoat typed something in, and flicked some switches. Whatever he was doing, it couldn't be good.

I looked back over at Fang. The tubes connected to him were filling with some sort of liquid, getting closer to Fang with every second. My eyes widened in horror and I got as close to the glass as it would let me. When the liquid reached Fang, he let out an ear piercing scream. Something Fang would normally never do, no matter how badly he was in pain. That's how I knew it was bad. Really bad.

**Oh no...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 and it is really short...just a little bit on what Fang is thinking through all this. I already have chapter 21 written so I'll post it right away!**

Chapter 20:

FANG POV:

A liquid was flowing through my veins at full speed. I could feel the rush of it, the cold feeling of it. Pain shot up my arm as the liquid stopped where it needed to be. I screamed in agony as the pain took over, making me toss and turn. But I was strapped down, it was no use. Another slice of pain shot up my leg, making me scream all over again.

_What did I do?! Why are they hurting me like this?! _I tortured myself with these pointless questions as the pain continued its way through my body, closing towards my head. Then I realized: I didn't do anything. The whitecoats are just doing this for fun. Just for something to do. They didn't need any reason at all.

The pain hit my head, and I knew instantly what it felt like for Max to have a brain attack. It seemed to take over my whole body, like tiny ants crawling across my head, drowning it.

A flame erupted somewhere in my body, making it feel like I was on fire. I clenched my fists, making my knuckles turn white. Never, ever, had I felt pain like this before. I fought the urge to scream, but lost. Then, the flame in my body was gone. The burning liquid in my body was replaced with another. Another with a numbing feeling to it. My eyelids drooped and I felt lightheaded. I could hear something, someone in the distance. Max? I couldn't be sure. It could have been an hallucination, it could have been real. I was in too much pain to care. I saw one last look at the tubes and needles injected in my body before I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Now the fun begins...**

Chapter 21:

Max POV:

I continued to watch in horror as Fang screamed again. He started to turn and twitch, trying to fight against the pain. I could tell it was no use, and soon Fang could as well. He stopped tossing, giving up. The liquid continued to flood through his body at top speed. I sobbed harder, tasting the salt from my tears. I banged hard on the glass separating Fang and I. I punched and kicked, but nothing would do. I looked at Jeb, my anger turning on him.

"Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything!" I was in hysterics now, pleading with Jeb. I couldn't lose Fang. Just couldn't. I imagined life without Fang and tears started to well up in my eyes again. They were coming harder, blurring my vision. He looked at me and then turned to the whitecoat at the computer. He gave one swift nod and the whitecoat started shutting off the computer. The liquid slowed, and then stopped. Fang once again drifted into unconsciousness.

Jeb looked back to me.

"Max, the Chinese want to use you as a weapon. They want you to bomb the Whitehouse."

"I won't."

"What?"

"I said, I won't."

"Max, you said you'd do anything. Anything to stop us from hurting Fang." He cringed at the word us, as if he was just realizing he was one of _them_.

I paused momentarily, not saying anything. As much as I hated it, Jeb was right. I did say anything. Anything to stop them from hurting Fang.

I let out a long sigh.

"Fine. Tell me what I need to do." Even as I said the words, I was shocked. Was I actually going to bomb the Whitehouse to save Fang? I could be killing many others by doing this. What would Fang want me to do?

Jeb's response interrupted me from my thoughts.

"You leave right away. We have some representatives of the Chinese Government here with us today. They will give you your equipment and you will leave. You have twenty fours."

I frowned. This was beginning to sound more and more like a James Bond flick.

"If you don't complete it in that time…" Jeb trailed off, and I scowled. I knew what he was saying. If I didn't bomb the Whitehouse in the 24 hour time limit, they were going to kill Fang.

Crap.

**NO NOT FANG! **

**And it might take a little while longer to post chapter 22, because it is not finished yet! So, please be patient and stay with me! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22 for you! I have finished chapter 23 so i'll post that ASAP! And then i have to start chapter 24...so please be patient! :) And thanks for all the reviews! :):)**

Chapter 22:

Max POV:

After meeting with the Chinese Government and equipment in hand, I walked silently down the white hallways with Jeb. No one spoke.

I was silently thinking of a plan in my head. All I needed to do was to make sure Fang and the others escaped from the School before the twenty four hour limit. They would meet up with me in less that twenty four hours, and were on the run again. I snorted. Easier said than done.

I continued to walk in silence to my cell. When I reached it, Fang was not there. I didn't expect him to be, but some little bit in me was hoping.

"You will leave shortly. Someone will come to pick you up in two minutes."

I sat down on the sleeping bags and gave a sarcastic cheery wave to Jeb as he closed my door.

When it was shut, I concentrated harder on my plan. Two minutes. That gave me very limited time. I needed to send a message to Angel.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

_Angel, sweetie, wherever you are, I need you to listen up. _

I waited impatiently for a response. As the seconds ticked by I wondered where the others were. Were they to far away to hear my thoughts? What if something had happened to them?

Then, a small, angelic voice filtered into my head. 

_Yes, Max? _Angel responded sweetly. 

I sighed in relief and then spoke to Angel. 

_Angel, Fang is in trouble. I want you to tell the others and then get Fang. I need you to get out of here in less than twenty four hours. Do you understand?_

_Yes. _She responded and I could practically see her nodding her head. 

_Good. I want you to meet up with me in Washington, DC , ok?_

_Uh-huh. Where is Fang?_

I took awhile to respond as I thought back to the route I had taken to the lab. 

_I don't know how far away I am from you, but it's down the first hallway, turn to your left, second door on your right, from where I am. Can you figure out what room I am in?_

_I'll try and I'll go from there._

_Thanks, sweetie. And remember, twenty four hours._

_Gotcha._

I had just enough time to send Angel a quick goodbye, before another whitecoat opened the door. He spoke quickly, in a rush.

"Come with me."

I followed obediently behind the whitecoat, determining how easy it would be for me to break his neck from this angle. I didn't of course, because years of living with Gazzy and Iggy as taught me how to control my emotions.

He led me into the open courtyard, where other whitecoats were standing, accompanied by a dozen Flyboys. I thought about flying out, but didn't. It was too risky right now. I couldn't do anything that could possibly mess up my plan. 

A small, bald man stepped forward, carrying a small syringe. He was smiling, like he was pleased with himself.

"This here," he said, pointing to the syringe, "is a tracking liquid. A small injection into you will allow us to know where you are all the time." 

I gulped, and I think I saw him smile at the look of horror on my face.

"It is the new developed tracking method. Which we will test on you. It doesn't hold for that long. Probably just long enough so that we make sure you have bombed the Whitehouse."

I gulped again, and his smile got wider. 

"Now, hold still, this won't hurt."

As soon as I even thought about flying away, two Flyboys came from behind and grabbed my arms, holding them tightly behind my back. 

Ok. I have seriously had enough of this. 

I gave a quick sharp turn, elbowing one of the Flyboys on my way around. He crumpled to the floor, but I was too busy to care. I punched the other one in the face, reminding myself a lot of Fang. Thinking of Fang made me even more angry, so I took down another few Flyboys, just to blow off some steam. I could see whitecoats running around, confused, like a bunch of headless chickens. An alarm went off somewhere, and I knew I didn't have much time. 

I knocked down a couple more flyboys, and started to run in the first bit of space I found. I took three long strides and unfurled my wings, the heavy equipment for my mission weighing me down and making it harder for me to gain altitude. I looked back to see five or six whitecoats pulling out guns. They started firing, but it wasn't bullets they were shooting. It was the " tracking method" that they were going to test on me. I dodged as many as I could, but it wasn't long before one of them hit me. I felt a hard pinch as it dug into my arm, coincidently where my chip had been. I felt the liquid go through my veins, and my arm felt numb. 

I mentally swore in my head, hoping Angel was too far to hear me. I took the needles out, dropping it below me into the waiting crowd of whitecoats. Good thing I told Angel to meet me in Washington. I'm not going anywhere else with this "tracking method" in me. I scowled again at the word tracking method. 

I beat my wings harder, gaining as much altitude as possible. I only slowed when I knew for sure the School was nowhere in my sight. I took a quick bathroom/food break, and then I was on my way to Washington, DC.


	23. Author's Note

** Readers,**

**WOW! Thanks for such great enthusiasm of Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats! It's been a great story to write!**

**Anyway, I made a mistake...I have NOT finished Chapter 23, so it will take a little longer to post! Sorry!**

**hope you continue to read and keep looking for posts!**

**Again, sorry for any inconvenience!**

**MandKxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**here's chapter 23! took me a few days to get it posted! Sorry! There isn't much action in this chapter, its more of the making into the action...(it's called the "rising-action" hehe...aren't i smart?!) Anyway, hope you like it! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVENT BEEN GETTING THAT MANY REVIEWS AND I AM NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS! THANKS! oops...srry that was caps...I was not yelling at u guys! :)**

Chapter 23:

Max POV:

It wasn't a long flight from California to Washington. Still, I could feel the clock ticking away. I could feel Fang's death getting closer and closer. I could feel small pounding in my arm from where the needle struck. But most of all, I could feel the loose, heavy equipment banging against my thigh with every flap of my wings. Ow…ow…

And on top of that, I was exhausted. Flying from California to Washington with little stops was tiring.

It wasn't long before I could see the Whitehouse come into view. I checked my watch. It had been 12 hours since I had left the school. I had exactly 12 more hours to save Fang.

I landed far away from the Whitehouse entrance, but still in my "raptor vision" view. Getting here, the easy part, was over. Now it was time for the challenge.

I didn't know what kind of in air security the Whitehouse had. Would I be able to fly onto the top of the building, plant the bomb and go? My guess was that it was going to be a lot harder than that. Planting the bomb on the inside was out of the question. I couldn't just walk in past customs with a bomb attached to my waist, clearly visible to the outside world. I needed to find out what kind of cameras they had outside, cameras that would be able to spot me. The question was, how to do that? If only I had Angel here…

Hmm…

I sat there for quite some time, going over plans in my head, rethinking plots and escape routes. I walked closer to the Whitehouse, examining advertisements and signs as I went. One of them was advertising Whitehouse tours…

Ha! I got it!

I ran through the plan in my head. I would take a tour of the Whitehouse, ask about their security network, find the best way in and voila! I was in. Ok, so it wasn't my best plan, but still, it was worth a shot! That is, if the people at the Whitehouse were ok with me asking questions about their security system…

Again, I wished for Angel and her mind control to be here.

But first, I needed to find a place to hide this equipment before I go. I looked up around me. I needed to put it somewhere where no one else could get it…

Ya, I'm not stupid. I can just here you all screaming at me. "Other people can't fly Max! Put it up in a tall tree or something!"

And that's exactly what I did.

I found a huge oak tree, a mile away from the Whitehouse. I spotted a secure, well hidden branch and hung my equipment on it. I made sure it was secure, and then flew back down.

Now, off to the Whitehouse.

I hated walking to it. It's so much slower than flying. I don't know how all you normal people can stand it. It takes so long!

You won't believe what happened when I got to the Whitehouse. There were school buses! You're probably thinking, "ya Max, School buses…what's the big deal?" But school buses means kids, and kids means field trips!

It was my best chance of getting into the Whitehouse! I couldn't believe it. For once, someone up there was actually watching over me!

I squished in with huge swarm of students and slowly, slowly made my way to the entrance. I took deep breaths in and out, trying not to get claustrophobic. It took all my energy. It seemed life forever before we reached the entrance, and I was pushed through, just like every other kid.

It reminded me of when I was last here, touring the Whitehouse. Then, I was actually enrolled in a school, I actually had a normal life. I looked around and practically saw J.J, my old school friend, coming at me, her arms waving to get my attention through the bustling crowd. I winced. Out of the flock and Ella, she was my only true friend.

I looked around to get my mind of J.J. I was in a grand hallway, with many pictures and vases lined up and against the wall. I could spot security cameras here and there, and I thought once again how impossible it would be to bomb this place from the inside.

A tour guide came to greet us, and I subtly made my way to the front to speak with him.

"Um, excuse me, sir" I said with all politeness, making my voice sound as un guilty as possible. "What is your security system like on the outside?"

"What, trying to bomb us from the outside, are you?" He asked, jokingly.

I gulped and I hoped he didn't see the fear on my face.

He went on, "We do have security It's not as secure as in the inside. We suspect people to bomb from the inside, not the outside. It would be pretty noticeable if someone landed on the top of the building from helicopter or plane, and secured a bomb, don't ya think?"

I thought of how long this guy had been working here. He was giving me information like I was the president myself.

"Now, unless a bird flies onto the top and plants a bomb, which is unlikely, this place is very secure."

I nodded. That was all I needed to hear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25!! It is a REALLY long chapter and I hope you guys appreciate it! Can I get lots of reviews?! Please!! Please!! PLEASE!!**

Chapter 24:

MAX POV:

I picked up speed as I saw the tall Oak come into view. The tree where I had hidden my gear was secluded and sturdy. There wasn't much of a chance my equipment had fallen out. I ran and ran, watching the tree get closer and closer. I was going to wait until nightfall to do my mission, but still, getting to my equipment faster felt like this would be done faster. Like in a few moments this would all be over.When I reached the tree, I didn't stop for a breath. I grabbed onto what looked like a sturdy branch and pulled myself up. I was not risking the chance of being seen flying right before bombing the Whitehouse. Even climbing up a twenty foot Oak was less noticeable than flying.

I took a long deep breath, grab the closest and what looked like the sturdiest branch, and began to climb. I heaved myself up, one branch at a time. Nearing the top, I grabbed onto another branch. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't as sturdy as I expected. I grabbed a hold of it, but it broke. My foot landed on a another branch with a deafening CRACK! I gritted my teeth as the first wave of pain shot through my foot. For a very successful hybrid experiment, I had very fragile bones. I guess it's the bird in me.After taking a few minutes to regain my balance and breath, I continued my way up the tree. I was very careful not to hit my ankle on the way up. We healed quickly, but if my ankle healed wrong, I would have to re break it. And that would be painful.When I reached the top I checked my gear for any possible lost items. All was accounted for so I just sat in the tree and waited. I passed time by people watching, thinking about the Flock, wondering where they were, and going over my plan. I longed for my Voice to say something, anything, to pass the time. Of course, he said nothing. It was a very long five hours.

When it was dark, I grabbed my pack, swung it loosely around my shoulders and shot up into the sky. The cool breeze against my body felt good, and I wished that my Flock was here with me to enjoy the freedom. I flew up, 50, 60 feet before I hovered momentarily to see what was happening around me. So far, it seemed that no one had noticed the avian hybrid lurking in their neighborhood, so it was all good. The Whitehouse was straight ahead of me, approximately two miles away. I flew higher up into the air, high enough so that the Whitehouse security cameras would not be able to spot me.

I was hundreds of feet in the air now, way to high for anyone with normal vision to see me. Now that I was high enough, I flew horizontally, getting closer to the Whitehouse. I put on a burst of speed, coming from my awesome ability to be able to fly at a high of 200 miles an hour. It reminded me of the time not to long ago, when Marian Jansen told the Chinese government how fast I could fly, amazing them. I scowled and held back a scream. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be here right now. She was the reason Fang was lying on a gurney, strapped down with tubes and needles stuck to his body. I winced and pushed the thought out of my mind and focused back on where I was going. I stopped suddenly, realizing that I was way over where I was suppose to be. I backtracked, making sure I was directly over the Whitehouse. Then, I took a big lungful of air and folded my wings in so they fit in with my spine. I dropped hundreds of feet, feeling the butterflies in my stomach and the wind blow hair and clothes upwards, exposing my stomach. I felt like I was on Drop Zone in Canada's Wonderland. Ok, so I've never been to Canada's Wonderland, but still, I've seen the commercials!! For the first time since I had been captured by the School, I felt happy and the excitement of flying. I mean, gosh, it really is truly amazing.I was broken out of my daydreams of Wonderland, when I noticed how close I was getting to the roof of the Whitehouse. 40 feet now, was the distance between me and the roof. 30, 20 feet...10...

WHOOSH! I opened my wings with 5 feet to go, slowing down my fall. Then I closed them again, falling 4 feet onto the building of the Whitehouse. My feet landed hard on the Whitehouse roof, sending another sharp pain in my right ankle. That was probably not the best thing for my foot...Ignoring the slight pounding in my foot, I unloaded my bag of supplies, laying them out in a neat row in front of me. I sorted through them, attaching things where they needed to be attached and unplugging things where they needed to be unplugged. When I was finished, the bomb was set and I all I needed to do was press a tiny little red button to set it off. Ya I know I know, how old fashioned spy movie could they get? But if my Flock got here on time, I wouldn't have to do that.

I set the bomb in position, double checking to make sure everything was fine. Then I leaned up against a part of the building and waited. And to be honest, I didn't know what I was waiting for. I couldn't just expect the flock to come running up to me, arms out, ready for a big group hug, could I? No, I didn't know when they were coming, how they could get my attention...I Angel to come to Washington, DC. How big is Washingto,DC? For those of you who don't know your Geography, it's big. I was stupid enough to tell Angel to meet me in Washington, DC. How pathetic was that? That was like trying to find a needle in a haystack!

I glanced at my watch. It was nine-o-clock. I had exactly three hours before this place had to be pieces on the ground.I let out a loud groan in frustration and got up, pacing back and forth on the small piece of building I had. I stopped my pacing momentarily to gaze out at the sky. Would I be able to see them? Would they know where to find me?I gave up my pointless pacing and sat back down. It was an eerie night, quiet and dark. The only sound was my ragged breathing and the soft, barely hearable sound of my watch ticking away. Tick tock, tick tock. I felt like Captain Hook, and the crocodile was getting closer, ready to eat me. Except in my world, the crocodile was the time, closing in one me, reminding me there wasn't more much time until Fang could be dead. I glanced at my watch again. 9:30 glowed bright green on my watch, taunting me. Night was taking over me like a blanket as it got darker and darker. I made myself into a little ball as I tried to make myself warmer. My clock had struck ten, and I had pretty much given up, when a soft voice spoke from above me."Max! Max!"I looked up into the dark sky to see Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Total gazing down at me. Their eyes lit up, happy to see me. All eyes except one's.

Fang's eyes were darker than usual and cloudy. Reminding me of a few days ago when he was tired and longed for rest. It wasn't until my eyes adjusted to him that I saw his face was covered with cuts and bruises. Some, fresh, some not so much. I noticed Iggy and Gazzy were hovering as close as possible to him. Probably just in case he dropped out of the sky.They all landed next to me, one by one, pushing up against each other to avoid falling off of the roof. Not like it would matter to them. I gave each and everyone of them a long, hard hug before I moved on to Fang. Close up, he was worse than I thought. He was weak in the knees and looked like he was going to collapse any minute.

"Fang," I choked out, "are you okay?"

"The journey here was long, but I'm fine."

"Easy for you to say! Iggy interrupted. " You didn't have to carry yourself half of the trip!"

My eyes widened with fear as I turned back to Fang. Fang shot Iggy an "can't-you-see-I'm-not-trying-to-worry-Max,- you-idiot!" look.

Unfortunately for Fang, Iggy didn't see it.

"You collapsed when flying over here? Iggy carried you half the way?!"

Iggy interrupted again. "Only the first half. He wanted to fly the last bit so he wouldn't worry you."

Fang shot Iggy another look.

"Fang…" I trailed off, wet, silent tears forming in my eyes. I walked closer to him, careful not to fall off the ledge. When I reached him, I held my arms out and embraced him in a huge hug. He stiffened and didn't hug back. Probably too tired to.

"Fang," I started again, "I…I thought I lost you." The last part was spoken in barely a whisper. Only Fang could hear me.

I looked up at him, my dirty face streaked with tears.

He looked at me for a long time before he spoke.

"Max, I'm fine. We're all safe now." He said it reassuringly, not just to me, but to the rest of the Flock. He was letting them know too that he was fine.

He put his arms up to embrace me in hug and I buried myself deep in his chest.

There was a loud, exaggerated cough from behind us and I whirled around to see the rest of my flock staring at me.

"Oh. Um…" I blushed furiously, the red showing on my bruised cheeks. "What's say we get a move on, ok guys?"

There were many nods and I took one last glance at the bomb equipment sitting a few feet away from me. I picked it up and smashed it. Pieces of metal and glass flew every which way and my flock had to duck to avoid it. Then, I turned to them and opened my wings, Angel and Nudge having to move out of the way to make room for them.

I jumped off the Whitehouse roof, soaring into the air. I felt the swoosh of five other pair of wings behind me. I looked back at Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Total and Fang. They're wings moved powerfully behind me. I could feel every flap each of them took with their wings. I was off daydreaming in my own little world again, so I was surprised I hear Angel immediately when she called out for me in an earsplitting scream.

"Max! It's Fang!"

**It's not over yet guys, don't you worry!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guys! Wow! I have been reading all your reviews and it is great to see that you are all so enthusastic! You love it and I am SO PROUD! Hehe...Yes, I will admit, that tour guide was stupid...and it was a bit UNREALISTIC...but still its a FanFiction...so its all good.****Some of you are concerned that I will kill Fang. Are you out of your minds?! :) Never in a million years would I kill Fang. NEVER. EVER. Maybe Iggy, but...no just kidding! ****Also, this story has 3, 300 hits and still counting! Every time I log on it has more !! But...we are lacking on reviews, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!****And um, you guys are really impressed with how fast I update, but these most recent chapters still have had to be written before I post them...I apologize, because the other ones were written in advance before I posted them. AND ALSO AHEM my co-author/editor has been too ahhem BUSY, to read them...and I really like her feedback before I write...so if its not posted in time...BLAME HER!!****Also, just because I feel like informing you of lots of stuff, this is my FOURTH BOOK. Because, well,lets face it...the fourth book was pretty lame! XD NO offense to JP, but I didn't like it.****And...because I haven't written one of these in awhile:****Disclaimer: I do not own MR, but I do own this plot...so PLEASE dont steal it!!****Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26:

MAX POV:

I did a super fast three sixty in the air and looked to where Angel was pointing. Fang was out cold, falling from the sky. His wings were folded up against his spine, making his fall faster. He was already seconds away from the ground. Seconds away from death.

I faced downwards and put on my super speed, heading straight towards Fang. I was going so fast, images around me were blurry. I could just make out Fang falling closer to the ground. There was another object closing in on him. I strained my eyes to look closer at the huge object. My eyes widened in horror as I saw what the object was. It was a tree. And Fang was heading straight for it.

I flapped my wings as I hard as they could go, hoping the power of the wing wouldn't rip them off in the process. But losing Fang was like having one wing ripped off, so I was going to take my chances. I put on another burst of speed and started to level myself so I could catch Fang easier. I was close to him now, a few feet away. I hear a loud crack as Fang's first leg hit the tree. I didn't have time to sympathise for him, I was too busy making sure his other leg wasn't going to crack.

I swooped in and grabbed ahold of Fang under the underarms. I flied in the same direction for a little, not even bothering to gain altitude. It would be way too much work.

"Iggy?! I need your help, we need to descend quickly, get Fang some help. I think he broke his leg."

He had broke his leg actually. That much I was sure of. How else could his leg be sticking out at that odd angle?!

"As much as I'd like to ,Max, we really can't. We are still too close to the Whitehouse."

I gritted my teeth and let out a loud groan at the same time as I realizing Iggy was right. We were only a few hundred metres away from the Whitehouse.

"Do you want me to take Fang?"

"No thanks, Ig. I'll be fine for now."

He sighed at my stubborness, but he knew better than to argue with me. Especially at a time like this. I flew on with the rest of my flock, them flying from much higher altitudes, avoiding being seen. I would of joined them, but I had a 5'8 avian hybrid in my arms who weighed a freaking ton. Well, to me atleast. I would of been able to fly somewhere secluded and safe with my super-speed in about five seconds, but I wouldn't leave my flock. I still had the leader role to fill.

My fingers were killing me from being in the same position for the last hour. But I was not readjusting them. Just in case it caused Fang another broken leg. Or his death.

I carried Fang for another fifteen minutes. My arms were sore from holding him and I wondered if I would ever be able to move them again.

"Iggy, I think we should stop now." I almost whined. Iggy nodded and pointed ahead, where a small area of forest was waiting. How he knew it was there, I have no clue.

"Great thinking, Ig. I'm going to find a spot and take Fang, meet me there in five."

I didn't see Iggy nod, or even if he acknowledged me. I was already trying to land in the forest. I gripped Fang's arms tighter as I slowly descened onto the rough forest ground. Fang was taller, meaning he would touch the ground first. I didn't want to put any pressure on his broken leg. So, slowly, slowly I unlatched one hand from his arm and moved it slowly down his stomach towards his broken right leg. I grabbed his calf from underneath and gently pulled it up towards me. The forest ground made a slight crunching noise when Fang's other foot hit the forest ground. Then I let his right leg drop gently onto the ground. I squeezed my fingers more tightly around Fang as I landed, holding him in an upright position.Then I half carried him, half dragged him to a tall tree where I propped him up against it in a sitting position.

He was still out cold, his usual beautiful brown eyes covered by his eyelids. I felt the rest of my flock land behind me and I turned to them, motioning to Iggy.

"Iggy, I need you to see what part of is leg is actually broken."

Iggy nodded and came over to examine Fang. His hands barely touched him, just skimming over his leg, hovering, if you could call it that. I waited in hushed silence as Iggy continued inspecting Fang. I took a quick glance at my Flock, and saw that their faces read the same expression as mine.

_Please let Fang be ok._ I whispered to someone up there who seemed to be watching over me a lot lately.

Iggy's voice woke me from my thoughts. "He broke his shin. It should be a few days before it's fully healed, and so far, it's healing in the proper direction. We'll just need some sort of brace or cast to keep it in that position until it fully heals."

I nodded silently. If I had to break into a Hospital and put up with the smells and sights around me, to steal a cast for Fang, I would.

"A few sticks would do, just tie them together with some rope..."

"Sticks we can do," I said using my hands to show the forest around us "rope on the other hand..." As I trailed off, Gazzy pulled a small rope, about a few feet long, from his back pocket of his jeans.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, suspiciously.

He shrugged."Just a supply from our bomb making kit," he answered casually.

I should of known. Oh well.

I took the rope from Gazzy and the sticks from Nudge and Angel, who had darted off as soon as they knew we needed them. I straightened out Fang's leg and lay it gently on the ground. I then commanded Angel and Nudge to hold the sticks into position against either side of his lower leg. They did as they were told, and I began wrapping the piece of rope around and around until I reached the end, where I securely fastened it with a double knot.

"Poor Fang, he's going to pretty bummed about not being able to move anywhere for a few days."

We all laughed at Gazzy's remark. The air was thick with tension before. The younger ones were afraid to ask me something, afraid that I would remark with something snide or mean. Now the air was clearing, and I knew Nudge was hungry, but hadn't dared to ask for food before.

I looked over at Iggy. "You guys go and get some food, I'll stay here and watch Fang."

Iggy looked at me longingly and I knew he was saying "are you sure?"

I nodded, then remembered he was blind and said "Yes, Iggy. I'll stay here. You guys go get some food. Ands bring me back something from McDonalds!" I added jokingly as they all flew off into the air.

I watched them until they were just specks in the distance, and then I turned my attention back to Fang. He was still out cold, and I worried for him. When I was out, I was only out for a few minutes, tops. Fang had been out for almost 45 minutes. What had the Whitecoats done to him?! I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach as I realised what they could do and I checked Fang's heartbeat. I gasped in horror as the few seconds brought nothing, but then realised it was there, just very, very faint.

I thought I should probably do a check up. Yep, Dr. Ride, reporting for duty!

I put the back of my hand to Fang's forehead. He's burning up. I thought weakly. I ripped of a small piece of my jacket off and splashed what water we had left onto it. I put it to Fang's forehead, and heard is heartbeat accelerate. I just kept it there for a few minutes, feeling as his temperature got lower. When I felt it was low enough, I removed the cloth and laid it down next to me. I might need it later. I just watched him, unonscious for a few minutes. I watched as his breathing became more ragged and short. A cold sweat was breaking out on his forehead and neck. I put the piece of jacket back on his forehead, not thinking of anything better to do. I placed it on his neck, wiping the sweat away. His breathing and heartbeat seemed to decrease and I went into panic mode. What was happening to him?

A low mumble came somewhere from the back of Fang's throat.

"Fang! Are you okay? Fang, tell me where it hurts, okay?" I resisted the urge to hug him, and squeeze him and smother him.

He mumbled again and I still couldn't make out the words.

"Fang?!" I questioned.

"Max."

"Fang! I'm here, it's fine. You're ok."He mumbled something that sounded like "I'm ok, but are you?" And then fell into unonsciousness, or sleep.

I sighed in relief, thankful that Fang was ok to say something sarcastic.

I heard light footsteps behind me and turned to see my flock coming towards me. Nudge placed a hamburger by my side, not risking talking to me.

I gave her a weak smile and said thanks. She nodded. And then Gazzy asked the question.

"How's Fang doing?"

"He had a high fever, and I cooled him down with this" I said, holding up my piece of jacket. "Then he broke out in a cold sweat, started mumbling my name. Then he went back into unonsciousness...or fell asleep." I added realistically.

The rest of the group nodded. And then my leader instincts went into action.

"Iggy, Gazzy, I need you two to go find water. Fill as much up as you can and bring it here. Nudge, Angel, I need you to gather some stuff for a fire, and get some other things that could possibly give us shelter tonight."I looked up at them all with pleading eyes, asking them not to argue with me. They all understood and headed off in their different directions. Iggy handed me a small first aid-kit out of his jacket pocket before leaving. I thanked him and looked back at Fang.

He was still out cold, and I thought I should probably continue with my checkup while he would cooperate. Meaning, while he was still unonscious.

I cleaned his head wounds, wiping them with a disinfectant. Then I used gauze to cover the really bad ones.

After I had finished, Fang stirred. I looked at him, and his eyes opened blearily.

"Max?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, Fang. I'm here and your ok."

He looked at me, and his eyes drooped for a second, and then they were open again. I let Fang just sit there, and figured I might aswell try finishing his "checkup."

I grabbed the scissors from the first aid kit and began snipping through the middle of his shirt. He looked at me with as much annoyance as he could manage.

"Max, don't." he demanded. It only made me do it faster.

_Snip! Snip!_

"I need to see if it is really serious,Fang. If you need a doctor."

"Max..." he stressed.

" I'll buy you another shirt," I whispered, soothingly.

"That's not what I'm worried about..."

He trailed off as I took the last cut in his shirt. I pulled apart the last two attaching pieces, and hissed in a quick, short breath as I saw his body.

"Fang," I asked,my voice hoarse. I was surprised my voice even worked. "What did they do to you?! Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

Half of his torso was covered in purple and yellow bruises, varying in size. There were long thing scars. Some of them started near his neck and went down all the way to his ribs. When I saw his rib, I saw the biggest bruise of all, its colour was somewhere between grey, purple and yellow. It reminded me of almost a puke green colour. "I think it's broken," he whispered.

I gave a quick, sharp nod.

"We can't do anything about it now. I'll talk to Iggy later, just rest for now."

He looked at me for a long time. "I didn't want to worry you, Max. I thought it would be better if you just didn't know..."

I looked at him calmly, and then I broke.

"Fang, are you crazy!? This could be seriously infected! You could...die! Not to worry about you? You must be out of your freaking mind!"

"Max..." he started, but winced in pain.

"Fang? Where does it hurt?" My anger was gone now, replaced by my worriedness.

"Just hurts, when I talk."

"Then don't talk," I commanded him.He ignored my command and answered my question from before.

"They...beat me, Max. That's how my rib..."I waited for him to continue."...got...injured. They...injected stuff into me..."He gave a short quick yelp and held onto his leg. "Max..." he groaned.

"It's fine, Fang. Just rest, please." I begged.

"No, Max. Just let me try..." he started to get up but I held him down.

"Fang, please don't do this. I want you to get better, to be safe...because, well...I can't lose you."

Realization hit my face as I spoke these last words. I absolutely, could not lose Fang. I would kill myself before killing Fang. He saw the sadness in my face and looked at me for a long time, before sitting back down. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I watched him sadly. Hoping this would not be one of my last moments with him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone!! Glad you're SO enthusiastic about this story!! And sadly, I must inform you...that this is the last chapter to Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats. NOO! I am just as upset as your are, but all good things must come to an end! I enjoyed writing this story just as much as you enjoyed reading it!! But don't worry, I think I am going to make a sequal to Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats...if I can find a good enough plot to make the story with, then you will e seeing a sequal!!AND OMG...TwilightObessedOECD...THAT IS THE SWEETEST COMMENT EVER!! I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU THINK THAT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :) :) :)**

**And to Lollypop 8: Thanks so much also for your great comment! I didn't realize my work sounded so professional! Thanks, that means a lot! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats.**Chapter 27:MAX POV:I watched over Fang for two days, taking quick, short shifts to sleep, leaving Iggy and charge. But when I wasn't sleeping, I was with Fang. I didn't want to leave his side, thinking that if I left him, I would never see him again. Fang had escaped many near death experiences. But something, some little voice in the back of my head, told me this was it. That Fang had had a fair share of coming out on top and escaping those experiences. I tended to his bruises and his broken bones. One of his ribs was broken, according to Iggy, and we took extra special care of it. I wrapped gauze around his rib, much to his distaste. We had a huge argument over it one night, whisper-yelling so we wouldn't wake the flock. I insisted, and he gave in, seeing the scared/pleading look in my eyes. That night I tapped on Iggy's hand a little earlier than I should have, telling him it was my shift. He gave me a small nod and curled up next to Gazzy. I waited until his breathing was slow and even, and then I crawled over to Fang. He was getting better. The scars on his face were less noticeable. The scars on his torso hadn't changed much, although they didn't seem to be hurting Fang as much as they were before. His broken leg was healing, the cast we had made was helping a lot. But still, I couldn't help but feeling defeated. I did not share these feelings with the rest of the flock, of course. My thoughts were broken as Fang shifted in his sleep. I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine.

"How ya doing, Fang?" I asked with as much enthusiasm as I could manage.

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes. One syllable again. "Do you need any bandages freshened up? Something to eat? How's your leg doing?" I moved closer to him, starting to peel away old, bloody bandages and replacing them with new ones.

He pushed me off and I backed away. Hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"Max, you're sounding more and more like my mother."

"You don't have a mother." I pointed out smugly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I mean…"

I interrupted him. "I know what you mean, Fang. I'm not stupid. And I'm just making sure you're ok." I turned my face to the ground, tracing my fingers in the dirt. "I…don't…I don't want to lose you Fang."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide with horror at just admitting that. Fang surprised me again, by chuckling. Yeah, you hear me right, he chuckled. CHUCKLED.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Max, I'm getting better…I've been resting up and doing everything," he sighed dramatically, " and I mean, EVERYTHING, you've asked of me. There is no reason for you to be worried."

"But, I mean…you've had so many lucky breaks…I was worried…that this would…this would be it. How can you prove to me that you'll be fine? How can we make this all better?"

There was a very long pause, the only sound being Fang and mine's steady breathing.

Then Fang spoke. " I can't believe I have to do this."

Then, without any notice and very Fang like, he leaned in and kissed me. I expected a nice kiss, short and sweet. But this went on and on. Like back in the cave, when it was just him and I. Then I started to panic. What if one of the Flock was awake and watching this? I tried to back away, to stop, but Fang put his hand at the back of my head, stopping me from going anywhere. He kissed with more passion, and I thought, "who cares if the flock is watching?"

I kissed back now, adjusting my head so he could kiss me more deeply. I reminded myself to breath through my nose to stop the light-headedness. I grabbed his head from behind with my hand, pulling him closer to me.

When we were finished, he pulled back, gasping for breath, as so was I.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

I nodded, still gasping for breath. After that kiss a little flame of hope had lit up inside me. I looked back at my flock, who were still sleeping soundly, even after mine and Fang's make out session. Then I looked back at Fang, into those deep chocolate brown eyes.

I then knew that Fang was going to be ok. That me, and the rest of the flock would be ok. We were all going to be safe. I just knew it.

**That's the end! Keep watching for a sequel! There might just be one!**

**Ok. And I want every single one of you who read to review to me what your favourite chapter was and which one YOU thought I wrote the best! Please send them in! Thanks! J And again, thanks so much for loving this story! It means so much to me! JJJ**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dear Readers of Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats,**

**How is everyone doing?**

**I finally know what it feels like for an author to finish a series. SAD! I am so sad right now it's not even funny. I really hope I can make a sequel to this novel. I would probably make another and another and another after that, just to keep you all happy, but then they might turn out like crap and you wouldn't even want to read them anymore! I know you are all sad too, and don't worry! I'll try and make a sequel as soon as I figure out a good enough plot. It's going to be hard to top that plot though, I must say!**

**And, you've heard it so many times before, but I'm going to say it again. You guys are the best! I received supportive review after supportive review from you guys! Reading them is what made me post so fast! I'm so glad you enjoyed my first fanfic!**

**To everyone out there…THANKS! **

**And to ChaosRide…I send my best regards! Hope you are feeling better! Get well soon!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**MandKxo **

**xxxo**


	29. AN THE END

**Dear Readers of Wings, Weapons and Whitecoats,**

**How is everyone doing?**

**I finally know what it feels like for an author to finish a series. SAD! I am so sad right now it's not even funny. I really hope I can make a sequel to this novel. I would probably make another and another and another after that, just to keep you all happy, but then they might turn out like crap and you wouldn't even want to read them anymore! I know you are all sad too, and don't worry! I'll try and make a sequel as soon as I figure out a good enough plot. It's going to be hard to top that plot though, I must say!**

**And, you've heard it so many times before, but I'm going to say it again. You guys are the best! I received supportive review after supportive review from you guys! Reading them is what made me post so fast! I'm so glad you enjoyed my first fanfic!**

**To everyone out there…THANKS! **

**And to ChaosRide…I send my best regards! Hope you are feeling better! Get well soon!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**MandKxo **

**xxxo**


	30. Chapter 30

To my faithful readers,

I was looking through the Maximum Ride stories and I came upon the "Fanfiction Awards." You can nominate stories for different categories and then I think the most nominations wins for a certain category. For further details and to nominate, see:

.net/s/4614535/1/Maximum_Ride_Fanfiction_Awards

If the link doesn't work, copy and paste it into the url bar.

I would appreciate it so much if you guys nominated my stories wings, weapons and Whitecoats and liquid poison! It would mean so much to me! I ask you guys for this favour, because I know you are my most loyal fans. Please nominate and thanks so much in advance!

MandKxo


End file.
